Moon
by Ninjabelle
Summary: Bakura reminds Marik of the moon, staring at him Marik thinks about how he makes him feel... and finally comes to terms with the truth he feels in his heart. MarikXBakura one-shot! A little different from my usual fics...


**A/N**

**I was driving outside last night and I saw the moon coming out from behind the clouds and suddenly felt completely inspired to write this fic.**

**It's a short one-shot, Yami M. and Yami B.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

A cool autumn breeze moved the tops of the trees around the lake, and besides the rustling of the leaves and the soft sound of two men breathing all was quiet.

The sand was cold, sharp but not unpleasant under his feet as a person slowly made his way to the water.

He wasn't alone, he could never be alone, and today was not different.

It was the middle of the night, and the clouds moved across the dark sky to reveal little bits of moonlight shining over the lake and its black water with another person standing in the middle of it, the cold water coming up just above his hips.

The pale moonlight complimented his appearance very and it revealed the person's perfect physique completely to the other man. And even though you could only see the upper side of his body he was without a doubt completely naked.

And yes, he was the very definition of perfect. Pale perfection so brilliantly and gorgeous in every sense of the word.

That physical form of him had taken different appearances over the years, bright cold and pale eyes becoming dark, unforgiving and equally cold ones, and a tanned, toned, scarred and rough body becoming a smooth and pale surface.

Free from scars and so unbelievably soft it was hard to believe such a body could belong to that unforgiving and mysterious mind.

Those dark unmistakable eyes had always send shivers up the man's entire body.

How many times had he stared into those eyes, the color of them was of no importance, for it was the look they had laying in them that intrigued him time and time again

For an eternity he had been drawn to the other, no matter what he looked like physically for it had always been their personalities rather then looks that drew them together.

Bakura was him name now, he had had many names and titles over the years but Marik, that was his own name, preferred Bakura, it seemed to flow over his lips perfectly, and that was enough for him to absolutely adore that name.

And Marik had to admit, today, standing under the pale silver and full moon he had never seen Bakura look more beautiful.

There were no better words to describe him, nothing that could ever express the meaning of that feeling taking over his senses when he looked at him.

His body was wet, his long silver hair dripping and his arms holding his own body standing perfectly still in the dark water, in the cold night, under the bright moon.

Marik could only see his back, but he could imagine the look laying in those unforgiving eyes.

Those eyes made him feel sick with desire, truly physically ill when he had to deal with those emotions again, and again.

He was afraid.

The other could break him, tear him apart and shred him to tiny little pieces only because he had the power to do it.

That was the one thing Marik feared the most, but also the one thing brining an honest smile to his face.

Even though it was hard to admit at first Marik now fully realized he was capable to finally feel other emotions besides that eternal hate he had been caught up in for ever.

Marik was afraid.

He had fallen in love.

Under the pale moonlight Marik was complete.

Slowly taking off his clothes Marik sighted.

They had forever, his confession could wait but he was just so eager to feel his Bakura, to finally love him like he deserved.

Marik wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that he could finally feel everything, that Bakura had done all that to him and that he was truly sorry for taking that long to realize it.

But the only thing he could do was gasp when his bare feet moved into the water.

It was freezing.

Absolutely freezing.

Marik shivered but continued to move into the lake, and he was now as nude as Bakura was. The ice cold water surrounding his legs made his mind go blank for a moment.

The cold touch of the dark water on his body could only remind him of one person.

It had always been Bakura and Bakura alone that was aloud to touch him like that.

And Bakura had always been a bit of a nudist towards Marik, at a small oasis in the middle of the burning heat of the desert, standing in the water smirking a thousand years ago, he had still been just as nude as he was now, standing motionless in a dark lake somewhere in a lost forest.

Yes, Bakura wanted to shock and scare Marik, but most of all seduce him, and he had. Marik was completely at his mercy.

Marik had almost reached Bakura now, and his heart was pounding in his chest.

He wondered how they had gotten into this situation in the first place but Marik's mind seemed blank, they were just there.

Bakura had already been nude and in the cold water by the time Marik made his way through the forest over to the lake.

They had spend the previous night together, just like they always did but something felt different.

Marik didn't know what at that time but he surely knew now.

He wanted that gorgeous pale moonstruck body more then anything but now he wanted him beyond the physical boundaries.

He wanted him close in every single way, he wanted Bakura to love him back, he wanted him to say those words, he needed him to express their love.

Staring up into the sky Marik shivered again.

The moon seemed to look down on the two naked men, her cold light illuminating their passion, exposing their emotions for the world to see.

They were all alone there, standing inches apart in the water, but still, they surely didn't make a secret of the fact they truly desired each other.

Yes, Bakura was his moon and then Marik was the sun.

Those bright little stars could be their spectators, watching them as they circled around each other for an eternity, finally being allowed to whiteness that ultimate moment of truth as Marik opened his mouth to tell Bakura what he felt in his hart.

A cold finger was now pressing against his lips lightly, and Marik understood the not so subtle hint and wisely kept quiet.

Bakura looked into his eyes and Marik trembled.

Bakura truly was just like the moon, for a whole month that moon had been growing, more beautiful an fuller every day, and now finally being as full as possible her beauty was undeniable.

And so was Bakura, it seemed as though today he was at his absolute best, more perfect and intriguing then ever and Marik rapidly lost himself in his desire as he slowly fell forward into the cold but soothing embrace that was his lover.

Marik needed nothing more.

Looking up at the moon once more he sighted.

Yes, Bakura was just like the moon, but how does one catch a bit of moonlight and manage to keep it, how was one to have that one thing nobody in the world could posses and somehow break the rules of common logic and hold on to that bit of light anyway.

How could one ever expect Bakura to love in return.

The answer was simple, one couldn't.

But Marik dared to hope, and looking into those dark brown eyes he shivered again.

The way they reflected the moon gave away just how he felt.

Marik found himself at a loss for words, Bakura's eyes made him tremble, made him weak.

And as much as he hated Bakura for making him so vulnerable Marik loved the sensation more then anything, it did not make sense but it was the only sense he knew.

And as the sun and the moon are each others opposites they still circle around the same earth, and as Marik and Bakura stood there together knowing that faith and a thousand years had brought them to this final moment of truth one kiss was enough to prove what they both felt in their harts.

Love and hate coming together beautifully and perfectly.

Forming the disaster that was their love, but it was a gorgeous disaster and both of them were ready, finally coming to realize that things had always been destined to be this way, that every time they touched, every time they promised themselves to never ever love another, and to never ever lose themselves in an emotion so cruel and pure, that every time a silent promise was made their fate was sealed, and this night they finally came to terms with the truth.

The sun loved the moon, and the moon loved the sun.

It was right there for all the stars to see.

**A/N**

**How was that?**

**I felt like it was time to write something different and a bit more… sweet… softer… and poetic… maybe?**

**I usually write about Bakura and Marik completely messing each other up so maybe a fic like this is a welcome change? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
